Bad 25
Bad 25 is a 25th anniversary special edition reissue of Michael Jackson's seventh studio album Bad. This is the second album by Jackson to be re-released on its 25th anniversary. Michael Jackson set out to do the impossible with Bad: try to outdo Thriller, his classic 1982 LP. While Thriller still outsold Bad, unlike Thriller, the latter had five consecutive #1 singles, which had never been done before until recently; Katy Perry tied the record. Album Info Along with the original album, Bad 25 will contain unreleased demo recordings and a live CD and DVD of Jackson's performance at Wembley Stadium during his Bad World Tour, which was attended by Princess Diana and Prince Charles. This performance from Jackson's Bad World Tour has often been hailed as one of Jackson's best performances, and has been petitioned for release by fans for years. A box set, which includes booklets with photos, will include both the two-disc album and the DVD, along with a CD of the Wembley performance audio. A vinyl version of the original 1987 release (which does not include "Leave Me Alone") will also be released. Press In a press release by the Estate of Michael Jackson on May 3, 2012, the album, which sold between 30–45 million copies worldwide (making it one of the best selling albums of all time), will be re-released on September 18, 2012 with co-operation with Legacy Recordings, Sony Music and MJJ Productions. Pepsi has signed an agreement contract with the Michael Jackson Estate to make and sell one billion cans, to promote the upcoming album, an exclusive global partnership with the estate as part of its new "Live for Now" campaign. This will include a retail campaign, music, live events and opportunities for fans to access special edition merchandise. Pepsi plans to promote the 25th anniversary of Bad by printing one billion Pepsi cans with a photo of Michael Jackson from the "Smooth Criminal" video, and limited edition 16 ounce cans will also be produced and all cans will be distributed worldwide. Here are old Pepsi commercials Jackson actually performed in during the Bad era! Other News about Bad Spike Lee has announced that he will be producing and directing a documentary aiming on the 25th anniversary of the follow up album from Thriller, which is Bad, and the date for the release has been announced for the 2012 Venice Film Festival. The documentary will include behind the scenes of music clips of songs from the Bad album like "The Way You Make Me Feel" and many others. It will also include special guests to talk about the album who were with Michael producing, acting or starring in any of Michael's Bad singles and music videos. Track Listing CD 1 *"Bad" *"The Way You Make Me Feel" *"Speed Demon" *"Liberian Girl" *"Just Good Friends" (featuring Stevie Wonder) *"Another Part of Me" *"Man in the Mirror" *"I Just Can't Stop Loving You" (featuring Siedah Garrett) *"Dirty Diana" *"Smooth Criminal" *"Leave Me Alone" CD 2 *"Don't Be Messin' 'Round" *"I'm So Blue" *"Song Groove (a.k.a. Abortion Papers)" *"Free" *"Price of Fame" *"Al Capone" *"Streetwalker" *"Fly Away" *"Todo Mi Amor Eres Tu (I Just Can't Stop Loving You Spanish Version)" (featuring Siedah Garrett) *"Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous (I Just Can't Stop Loving You French Version)" (featuring Siedah Garrett) *"Bad" (Afrojack Remix) (DJ Buddha Edit) (featuring Pitbull) *"Speed Demon" (Nero Remix) *"Bad" (Afrojack Remix) (Club Mix) Deluxe Edition CD 3 (Live at Wembley Stadium) *"Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" *"This Place Hotel" *"Another Part of Me" *"I Just Can't Stop Loving You" (duet with Sheryl Crow) *"She's Out of My Life" *"I Want You Back/The Love You Save/I'll Be There" *"Rock with You" *"Human Nature" *"Smooth Criminal" *"Dirty Diana" *"Thriller" *"Workin' Day and Night" *"Beat It" *"Billie Jean" *"Bad" *"Man in the Mirror" DVD *"Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" *"This Place Hotel" *"Another Part of Me" *"I Just Can't Stop Loving You" (duet with Sheryl Crow) *"She's Out of My Life" *"I Want You Back/The Love You Save/I'll Be There" *"Rock with You" *"Human Nature" *"Smooth Criminal" *"Dirty Diana" *"Thriller" *"Bad Groove (The Band Jam Section)" *"Workin' Day and Night" *"Beat It" *"Billie Jean" *"Bad" *"Man in the Mirror" *"The Way You Make Me Feel" (Performed at Wembley Stadium, London on July 15, 1988) *"I Just Can't Stop Loving You/Bad" (duet with Sheryl Crow) (Performed at Yokohama Stadium, Yokohama on September 26, 1987) Target Exclusive Target exclusive albums will have the following music videos: *"Bad" *"The Way You Make Me Feel" *"Speed Demon" *"Liberian Girl" *"Another Part of Me" *"Man in the Mirror" *"Dirty Diana" *"Smooth Criminal" *"Leave Me Alone" Full Album/DVD Deluxe Album DVD Media Bad25Teaser SpikeLeeOnBad Official Site Michael Jackson Official Site Category:Albums